To better understand the role of carnitine in (1) carnitine deficiency status (2)organic acidemias (3) errors of fatty acid oxidation and (4) cardio myopathy. To demonstrate heterogeneity of plasma carnitine in glucuronic acidemia and to study carnitine replacement.